


Supernatural Oneshots

by hello_mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_mishamigo/pseuds/hello_mishamigo
Summary: From glory to gore this book with have you craving more!Read to see what happens with your favorite characters!
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Chuck Shurley/You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/You, Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Jared Padalecki/You, Jensen Ackles/You, Kevin Tran/You, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Metatron (Supernatural)/You, Michael (Supernatural) & You, Misha Collins/You, Raphael (Supernatural)/You, Richard Speight Jr./You, Rob Benedict/You, Rowena MacLeod/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Booze

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing - Gabriel x Reader
> 
> Triggers - Drinking
> 
> Summary - The reader meets Gabriel at a bar. She comes to like him and take him to a church she works at

The strong smell of cigarette smoke and sweat hit me as I walked in the door of the strip club. Club "Free Will" as they called it.

I glanced over the topless women and sat down at the bar, signaling the bartender to come around.

"What will it be tonight Y/n?" spoke the barkeep.

"The usual. Just double the tonight. Thanks Mitch." I replied, giving a soft smile.

"No problem chick." He replied. Pulling out the short glass, and made my drink.

Taking a sip of the liquid, I turned my back to Mitch and ogled my eyes at the strippers until I was interrupted.

"What is a girl like you doing here?" Asked a rather short, yet oddly attractive man.

Smirking, I turned to look at him. "I'm looking at the goodies. And I think I just found a winner."

He chuckled, pulling out his hand. "The names Gabriel. And you are?"

I shake his hand firmly and reply, "Y/n."

"Strong grip ya got there sugar. You wrestle?"

"No. I do workout though. Gotta stay in shape even when your work doesn't require it." I replied, taking a quick swig of my drunk and putting it down.

"Well I dare say you look great. What do you do anyways?" He replied back, taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh I'm a minister. Yeah, I know the irony." I said, rolling my eyes and chuckling.

"Quite a place for a minister to be. I like your style. How about you and I ditch this place and go somewhere." He said, a kind smile written in his face.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do. You know what, I'll take ya somewhere." I replied, getting up from my seat and Gabriel following me.

After about half an hour of walking we finally arrived at the place. A large, empty building.

"A church huh? A little ironic is it not?" Gabriel said laughing lightly as he stood next to me.

"Maybe but hey, this is where I work. This is kinda my home." I replied, unlocking the church doors and walking inside.

As Gabriel followed me, I spoke. "You know? I believe people get one thing wrong in the Bible. And that's angels. People see them as regular people in heaven. But they are not."

I turned to face Gabriel, a light smile on my face as he listened closely, as though he knew something I did not.

"I believe they are warriors of God and not to be fucked with."

Gabriel laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Oh I know." He said, sitting down.

I did the same, taking a seat next to him.

"I do have a favorite angel though, but not just any angel. Gabriel, the Archangel. He seems different from the rest."

Seeming a little shocked, Gabriel looked at Y/n, but put on a regular face as she looked at him.

"What a coincidence huh?" Gabriel spoke, almost flirtatiously.

Rolling my eyes, I got up and pulled out a marker. Grabbing his hand, I wrote down my number and started to walk away from him.

"Call me! I would love to get to know you better!" I called out, going up the stairs into my office, leaving a very flustered angel behind.


	2. Take it all away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Gabriel x Reader
> 
> Triggers - Alcohol abuse, yelling
> 
> Summary - Gabriel finds the reader drinking once again, causing a life changing argument to happen

With another sip of the stinging liquid, I looked up at the tv, seeing a random movie playing. I didn't care anyways.

I slouched a bit, leaning the palm of my hand on my cheek as I stared into oblivion. A hangover was going to greet me in the morning for sure.

I groaned as I got up from the leather couch, chugging the rest of the evil liquid and putting the empty bottle of addiction on the kitchen table, getting another from the fridge.

I wasn't always like this, but hey, that's what happens when you start drinking at the age of 16 and never stopping.

Only one good thing came out of this, Gabriel. We meet at a bar in Oregon. As soon as I saw his Whiskey colored orbs, I was hooked. Now we're here, two years later and now we're closer than anything.

I was pushed out of my thoughts as I heard the ruffle of the doorknob opening, seeing Gabriel walk in, back from a trip with Sam and Dean. I would have gone, but, I didn't feel like it.

His smile slipped from his face as he saw the bottle in my hands and the multiple empty ones all over the table.

He shook his head lightly, walking over to me and snatching the bottle out of my hand and pouring it in the sink.

I turned to drunken rage from the previous liquid being wasted away.

"Hey! What the hell Gabriel! That was the last bottle!!"

He turned to me, an angry frown almost matching my own.

"Can't you see yourself! Bottles everywhere! You, drunk again! You said-no promised you'd stop! You were sober for months an look at you! A drunk mess!" He seethed, anger written in his eyes.

My rage turned to sadness as I put my head down, disappointed in myself, but mostly because I disappointed Gabe again.

Tears lined my vision as I broke down, letting my emotions take control.

"Gabe I'm sorry. I-I saw a pack on sale and I couldn't fight it! I was trying so hard, but I got it anyways. I can't stop drowning in this alcohol."

Gabriel took a quick breath, scooping me into his arms as he wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Then let me help you. You refuse every time, but you need help. Let me help you." He spoke, his vessels voice cracking slightly.

With glossy vision I looked up at my angelic lover and nodded. "Okay. I promise this is the last time."

Gabriel gave a small smile, leaning his forehead upon mine. "I love you Y/n."

A soft smile made its way to my tear stricken face, lightly kissing Gabriel's lips, which tasted sweet as ever. "I love you too Gabe. I always will."

"I know." He spoke, walking to the bedroom with me still in his arms. "Come on, you need some sleep." I nodded, agreeing with him as I rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth he emitted, allowing sleep to over take me even before Gabriel reaches the bedroom door.

I'll fight this Gabriel. I'll do it for you.


	3. Making a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Crowley x Reader
> 
> Triggers - Character death, feels
> 
> Summary - After a crash, the reader sells her soul to Crowley, making her brothers, Sam and Dean, stay alive. She and Crowley get together after a while until her time is up

"I'm just sayin' cherry pie is better than blueberry."   
"It's obvious blueberry is superior Dean."

Y/n rolled his e/c orbs as she leaned forward to look between her older brothers. "You are grown ass men arguing about pie. Shut the hell up already." She laughed, leaning back into her seat, shutting up Dean as he was about to retort. "Dean, don't."

The female smiled at her brothers softly as they changed the subject, knowing they'll just yell about it later.   
"I don't know about you, but the Wendigo was a bitch to kill this time."

Dean nodded and looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Y/n smile at him. "The bastard really went for a fight. Worse than the one we ran into near Yellowstone."

Sam shivered at the memory, chuckling as he spoke up with a smile. "Now that is something I hope to never encounter again."

Y/n laughed softly before looking through my main window of the car, screaming as she saw a deer jumped in front of the impala. "Look out!"

It was too late though, they crashed into the oblivious animal, causing the car flip, blood splattering everywhere. As the car had stopped, groans were heard throughout the destroyed car, especially the brothers.

Y/n opened her eyes, unbuckling her belt, falling onto the roof of the car, which was upside down. She coughed, wiping off blood that was running down her face as she crawled to her brothers unconscious bodies.

"Sam! Dean!" She screamed, shaking her brothers as they laid on the roof of the car, not responding. Their faces were cut up, Dean being worse than Sam. It was obvious that they had terrible head injuries, large knots and patches of blood flowing from their skulls.

She kicked in one of the doors as she cried for her brothers to wake up, dragging them out of the destroyed impala. "Please wake up!" Her voice was hoarse and shaky.

After a few moments she pulled out her phone calling for an ambulance, hanging up quickly as she tried her best to treat her brothers. She applied pressure to their wounds until the ambulance came, taking her and her brothers into the red and white vehicle, assessing to their large wounds.

One of the paramedics looked over at Y/n, inspecting her. "Are you alright? Any pain or welts?"

The hunter shook her head as she looked over at her brothers, seeing they were still alive, but barley.

They soon reached the hospital, rushing Sam and Dean to attend to them, a nurse making her stay back. "Miss you really need to stay here! Our doctors will try to help them the best they can."   
"Those are my brothers!" She yelled, trying to push her way to follow, but failed. "They're all I have."

The nurse shook her head as she gestured to an empty seat. "Please just sit down Miss. You were just in an accident."

The hunter huffed as she ran out of the hospital, and walking out. She thought for a moment about what she needed to do. Her brothers were mostly likely to not survive, she couldn't take chance.

She frowned as she took a car from the parking lot, hijacking it as she quickly drove away, knowing what she had to do.

Burying the box, she stood in the middle of the crossroads, sighing softly, until she heard a voice.

"Well this is a surprise. Hello love."

She snarled as she turned around, seeing the last person she wanted to speak with. "Crowley."

"Let me guess. Save your brothers?" He asked, moving so he was face to face with the shorter female.

"You know it's the only reason I'm here Crowley." She responded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Shame. I thought we had a connection." He said, smirking lightly as she scoffed. "So here's the deal. They live I get your soul."

She thought for a moment before looking into the demons eyes. "How long do I have?"

"Three months. Then, you're soul is mine." She sighed as she thought it over quickly, knowing Sam and Dean would be furious.

"Deal." She then pulled Crowley into a kiss, sealing the deal. She quickly pulled away, her frown still apparent.

Crowley licked his lips as he chuckled at her expression. "Oh admit it, you liked it. Goodbye sweetheart."

Like that, he was gone and so would be her soul. She turned away, getting back into her car. Her face held a small blush. She hated it when he called her that, but she ignored it.

She started the car, driving back to the hospital. It had been a couple of hours so she was now able to see her brothers, who would be fine by morning.

She sighed as she walked into Sam's room, quietly sitting down in the chair as she watched her brother sleep in peace. She felt guilty knowing she shouldn't have done it, but she needed to. Her eyelids drooped as she fell asleep in the chair, thoughts of worry still in her mind.

Soon it was morning as was woken up by the now perfectly fine Sam and Dean. "Hey sis, wake up." "Y/n get up!"

The hunter groaned as she opened her eyes, smiling softly as she saw her brothers. "Are you guys okay?" She asked in a soft tone, her eyes glancing between her brothers.

Sam nodded as she got out of the chair, stretching her arms. "Yeah we're fine. What about you? You're still cut up."

Their sister shrugged, yawning as she did so. "Nothing a bandaid can't fix."  
Dean smiled as he patted her shoulder. "Great, let's go."

She smiled as she walked with her brothers out the door, the male Winchesters not suspecting a thing.

She got into the front seat of some car, the brothers taking a seat in the passenger and the back seats.

About a month later, the impala was fixed and things were back to normal or so Y/n thought.

"Hello sweetheart."

The hunter jumped slightly in her bed, seeing Crowley stand at the edge.   
She closed her laptop as she glared at the king of hell. "What do you want?"

He chuckled as he sat down at the foot of her bed, looking over at her. "To have a chat. That's all."

"With you, nothing is just a chat."

He rolled his chocolate orbs, exhaling hard. "You Winchesters I swear." He turned his body to fully look at her, smirking as he did so. "Unlike your brothers, you know how to keep a secret. I like that."

It was her turn to roll her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Are you just gonna tease me about the deal like a five year old?"

Giving an amused look, Crowley shrugged his shoulders. "No. I just wanted to get to know my favorite Winchester. I do own your soul after all."

She sighed as she stared at the male. She may have had a tiny crush on him from the beginning, so she nodded, seeing he wasn't going to harm her. Though she did have a demon blade under her pillow just in case. "What do you want to know?"

After that, Crowley and Y/n were nearly inseparable. They cracked jokes, had long chats, and formed a strong bond. She helped him with deals, he helped her with hunts.

It was all done in secret. Sam and Dean would kill Crowley, even her if they found out, so they always met in her room at night. To which, tonight they were with each other again.

The hunter laughed as she nudged the demons arm, her smile bright and wide. "Oh come on! I kicked ass tonight!"

Crowley chuckled as he smiled back at her. "Sure girly. If it was your ass getting kicked."

"Hey! I took the mutt down!" She retorted, sitting next to Crowley.

He huffed in amusement as he held his hands together. He looked over at Y/n, sighing softly. "I need to tell you something."

The Winchester raised a brow, looking at the king in curiosity. "Shoot."

"Over this time, I have developed feelings for you Y/n. I-" he sighed again, his eyes studying hers. "I have fallen in love with you Y/n."

The female blushed a cherry red, her heart beating fast at his words. Her crush on him had grown stronger over the few months, so she was more than happy to hear.

She tackled him into a hug, kissing him deeply, to which Crowley kissed back after a few moments of shock, pulling her as close to him as he could.

She pulled back softly, needing air desperately. She laid her forehead on his, smiling at the demon. "I love you too Crow."

Crowley just smirked as he ran a hand through the hunters h/l hair, pulling her back into another kiss, which she returned happily.

Their relationship continued like that for weeks, meeting up secret between hunts to kiss one another or go on little dates, but it soon came to an end as one night she heard a howl close by.

She looked at Crowley, worry written on her face. He was worried as well, forgetting about the contract.

"I'm so sorry Y/n." was all Crowley could say as the hell hound pounced on his lover, trying his best to get the dog off his hunter, but it didn't work.

Y/n's screams echoed throughout her room, the hound biting and ripping her apart, Crowley watching pain as he still tried to stop the mutt.

Her skin looked as if it was the texture of string cheese being peeled away as the hell hound finished tearing away her body, going back to its domain in hell.

It left Crowley crying as he held him dead lover his his hands, her brothers running into the room, seeing her dead body in his hands as he cried his dead heart out.

"I tried to stop it." He said in between sobs, holding her body close to him, the smell of blood floating in the air.

The brothers were furious and cried in pain at the sight of her torn body. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" They yelled in unison, pulling out a demon and angel blade.   
"I tried to save her!" Crowley yelled, his face red from crying. "I love her!"

Before Dean or Sam could strike, Crowley left with Y/n's body in hell, laying it down softly as he collected her soul.

He slowly healed her mangled body, crying as he did so. The other demons watched in awe, never seeing their king cry before.

Crowley slowly put her soul back into her body, tainting it with his own blood. After a moment or two, she breathed deep, her eyes now demon red, but blinked them back to normal.

She groaned as she lifted herself up, looking confused before she saw Crowley. She hugged him tight, him quickly hugging back, his tears now gone. "What-am i?"

Crowley nodded his head, slowly helping the now demon from the ground. "Yes love. It was the only way."

Y/n giggled, pulling her lover into a kiss, smiling softly as he kissed her back. "I think I'll like it this way."


	4. Honey Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Castiel x Reader
> 
> Triggers - N/a
> 
> Summary - Sam and Dean cheer up their little sister, seeing she isn't herself after Castiel claimed himself 'God', leaving his true family behind.

The Winchester brothers could feel the sadness radiating off of their little sister, anyone could. The look in her eyes, the fake smile, the strain in her voice. It was always there; it never left.

People may have asked what was troubling her, well I'll tell you. This all started because of one man, an angel really named Castiel. They were lovers. It may sound strange, but their love was surreal.

That all changed when Castiel grew power hungry, changed for the worst. He wasn't the confused, timid angel Y/n knew anymore. He was now ruthless and vile. Something she never knew he could be. Though it showed when the Winchester siblings had found him, he was no longer an angel of the lord, pleading their lives for Castiel to leave them be.

They were lucky he did. He wasn't so kind to others. Murders happened all over the globe, each one with Castiel claiming he was now 'God'. This wasn't the real Castiel and it pained the female hunter.

This led her to sit on the couch, staring at what was to be playing on the television, but she wasn't truly paying attention. She was wrapped in her mind, like she was in a jail cell, locked.

Sam, however, was sitting at the study table, having a clear view of his sister, a frown on his face as he shut his laptop, looking over at his older brother. "Dean, look at her. She's been like this for months. We need to do something man."

Dean sighed as he glanced over at Y/n, then to Sam, giving a slow nod. It killed him to see his little sister like that. She used to be so full of life, happy. Now she was just a broken soul in a meat suit, ready to be dragged to hell.

"We've tried Sam. Nothing will help, you know that. The only time she does anything is on hunts, and that's only to get emotions out!" Dean spoke, making sure he wasn't loud enough for their sister to hear.

He got up from his seat, Sam watching his movement, opening his mouth to say something, but closed it, not able to come up with anything except excuses.

The tallest hunter then got up as well, dusting his layers of flannel before walking along side his brother, seeing he may have had a plan. If he did, he just hoped it was a good one.

The air felt thick, almost as if you could cut it with a butter knife as they approached the girl, Sam clearing his throat, making the female Winchester look up, a faint expression of a smile on her face.

"Look, you've been in the bunker too long Y/n. Come outside with us, I wanna take you somewhere." Dean said, his voice soft, fearing he may break her.

Y/n sighed, unraveling from the blanket she had wrapped around herself, standing up as she nodded, looking at her brothers. "Fine; lets go."

Sam and Dean gave their sister a smile, walking along side her as they left the bunker, allowing the sun rays to hit what exposed skin they had, the rest hidden by the classic layers of flannel each of them wore.

They all spoke very little as they walked, Y/n keeping quiet, but enjoyed the time with her family, well, her only family.

Dean soon stopped at a small clearing not far from the bunker. It was quite nice. An area with flowers of all colors, not a single other person in sight. "We're here." Dean spoke, patting his sisters shoulder.

This made Y/n smile, walking over to the bed of flowers, sitting down as she watched the honey bees do their job of collecting pollen.

Y/n and Castiel used to always do this, mostly on their little dates they used to have. It brought Y/n back to a memory as she watched the bees, seeing one had landed on her finger before it flew off.

"Cas you have your own!" called, the female hunter, giggling as Castiel looked over at his lover, giving back her ice cream cone, chocolate covering his stubble. "What? You're ice cream looked better." He spoke, giving the female a small smile as he looked down at his own ice cream, eating the last bit of it.

She rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her now half eaten ice cream, smiling at the sugary flavor. She studied the flowers around them, seeing bees fly past Castiel and herself.   
She giggled once again as a bee landed on Castiel's nose, making him freeze for a moment before it flew off to a flower.

"Hey you got a little-" she started to speak before she shook her head, grabbing a bit of her sleeve in his fingers, leaning over to wipe the chocolate that was on the angels face, making him smile softly. "There. Now you don't look ridiculous."

He chuckled lightly, pulling the woman close with his arms, kissing her forehead lightly as he admired her every feature. "I love you Y/n." He said, voice soft and confident.

The female looked up, giving him a toothy smile that sparkled in the light, making them look brighter than they were. "I love you too Cas." She replied, pulling him by his trench coat, giving him a proper kiss, the ice cream long forgotten.

She gave a small, genuine smile, her brothers now sitting on either side of her. "Thank you guys." She said, pulling them in for a hug. They happily hugged her back, Dean ruffling her hair some, causing her to laugh.

"Of course kid. We're your big bro's , we'll always be here for you." Dean said, making Sam smile as he laid an arm on Y/n's shoulder, looking at his siblings. "Deans right. You're stuck with us." 

In the first time in a long time, Y/n gave her brothers her iconic toothy smile, glancing between them as she looked back at the bees, smiling at the fond memories of Castiel. Praying he would come back like the angel he was before; to come home.

"I would have it any other way." She said, pulling a flower from the ground, twirling it in her palm. "I wouldn't know what to do without you dumbasses."

Sam and Dean chuckled as they looked at the flowers with their little sister, watching as the sun stayed bright and the air cool. "We know."


	5. With Death Comes Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chuck defeated, Dean can finally be with his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 15x20
> 
> Dean x Castiel

God, The Father, one humans looked up to for guidance and safety. Well that was all a lie; a lie Sam and Dean Winchester had to find out the hard way.

Through losing their loved ones, watching humanity and everything in it disappear right in front of their eyes. They watched as God, known as Chuck, destroyed everything they tried to fix and loved dearly.

But in the end, the Winchesters got the upper hand, they won.

As Chuck begged for Sam and Dean to kill him, to finish the untold story, they left with smiles across their faces, Dean wrapping an arm around his brother, but inside he was still hurting. Hurting because of a certain Seraph, Castiel.

The brothers had known Castiel for years, becoming family through all the fights, bruises, and multiple deaths. But to Dean, Castiel was much more than a friend. He wished with his whole being he could see Castiel one last time, but life wasn't too kind to him, so it was an unanswered prayer in the end.

Getting back into the infamous 67' Chevy Impala, Dean drove off with his brother, and Jack, Chuck's cries fading behind them. Giving a light, hearty laugh, Dean looked at Sam and Jack.

"We did it. We're free."

Sam smiled at his brother and patted his shoulder, nodding at his brothers words, Jack giving a shy smile as he sat in the backseat.

"Let's go home guys. We deserve a break; it's not everyday you defeat God." Sam spoke, his voice light, yet broad.

Dean didn't say anything, only putting the petal to the metal as he drove back to the bunker, safely putting away Baby as they went home, jogging down the stairs and taking off his cloth jacket, throwing it onto the map covered table, earning a huff from Sam.

"Can't you put that in your room or something? I just clean this place a few days ago."

"Come on Sammy, it's time to celebrate. Worry about the damned jacket later." Rolling his eyes, Dean started to walk away, the heavy steps of his books echoing, but he was stopped in his tracks as jack spoke up.

"Sam, Dean," He started, his baby blue eyes looking between the men he called his fathers. "I can't stay."

Sam and Dean looked at Jack, curiosity and confusion in their eyes. 

"Why not? You're, well, you're him now, you don't have to leave." Dean retorted, furrowing his brows lightly. 

Jack just gave a soft smile, shaking his head. "That's the thing. I am now God and I have work to do. There are many things Chuck broke that I need to fix."

Exhaling, Dean stood still as he looked down, knowing Jack was right. It wasn't like he could stay forever, he was his own person. "Okay kid. But if you ever need us, you know where we are."

Jack nodded, raising his hand, "Goodbye Sam, Dean. I love you both."

With that, Jack walked away, fading into the air as he took a step up the stairs.

Dean gave a sad smile, looking at his brother before continuing to walk to the kitchen. "Come on Sam we need a beer." Sam chuckled as he followed his brother, catching a beer his brother tossed. Untwisting the cap, Sam took a sip of the cool liquid, sitting down with his brother at the kitchen table.

"Who knew one day we would stop God. Remember when demons were our biggest enemy? Dad would be proud Dean, Cas would have too."

Putting down his beer, Dean gave an uncertain smile as he looked at Sam. "I know they would've Sammy. I just wish Cas was here." Sam nodded, watching as Dean got up from the wooden chair. 

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, Dean just looking at his brother for a moment before speaking. "To my room. Think imma catch some z's."

Before Sam could say anything, Dean left the kitchen, walking through the bunker until he got to room 11, his room. Closing the door behind himself, Dean sat at the foot of his bed, taking a sip of his beer as he let the tears fall. Tears that hid behind his eyes, but were now free. 

With his body shaking, Dean put his beer on the ground as he held his face in his hands, thinking of only one person.

"Cas....Cas I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you I loved you. But, but I waited too long." He sobbed, fighting the air in frustration as he collapsed on the ground, letting his emotions wrap around him like a blanket. "You stupid angel! Why couldn't you just stay! I need you Cas!" 

It continued like that for days, Dean wrapped in sadness while Sam tried to help him. The younger Winchester knew Dean was taking his death hard, so he drove into research, hoping hunting could help his brother like it had many times before.

"Dean, so get this," Sam started, getting Dean's attention as Sam told him the details of the hunt, and Dean agreed to go. That would be his down fall.

Now with a large nail rod through his chest, Dean looked into Sam's tearful eyes, trying to comfort his brother. "It will be okay Sammy. I will be okay. I love you so much baby brother." Those would be his last words as he took his last breath, Sam holding Dean's body as he cried.

Looking around, Dean took a breath, dusting his jacket. "At least I made it to heaven."

"We all did Dean." a familiar voice said, causing Dean to look over and find Bobby. He walked over to Bobby, confused, asking how he was in free in heaven, believing he was still in heaven's cell.

"Your boy Jack got me out and fixed this place up, and not only this place, he also brought someone out of the Empty." Adjusting in his chair, Bobby nodded to the direction next to him. "Speaking of which, that someone is over there."

Looking over, time seemed to stop as Dean saw was him, his angel.

"Cas." He whispered, running over to the angel, enveloping him into a hug, which Castiel reciprocated, earning a large smile from the cosmic being. 

"I thought I lost ya man. I thought....I thought you were gone." Dean spoke, searching Castiel's eyes as if he were just a hallucination. Castiel shook his head, laying a hand on Dean's shoulder, which fit right onto the same handprint he gave Dean many years ago. 

"I'm here now Dean. Jack has a way of annoying The Empty." 

Giving a breathless chuckle, Dean grabbed Castiel's face into his palm, his heart beating quickly, even though he was dead. "Cas, what you said before you were taken, they have stuck with me, and I just want you to know, I love you too." 

Smashing his lips onto Castiel's, he held the angel tight, with Castiel kissing him right back as if it would be the first and the last time. 

Even if it took Dean to die to see Castiel again, Dean would've died a million more to see his lover again just for this moment to last and thankfully, it would.


	6. James Bond Gets Fucked Roughly By Colonel Sanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a crack fanfiction. Don't @ me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Pairing - Asmodeus x Arthur Ketch
> 
> •Triggers - Terrible food jokes
> 
> •Don't take this seriously, lmao

It was a long day after Arthur had finished his hunt, which entailed a few rowdy, troublesome vampires. It wasn't anything too difficult, though only one thing was on his mind. He needed a good dick down. Walking down the halls of Hell, the James Bond wannabe was eager to see the King of Hell, knowing he would get exactly what he wanted. 

Opening the doors of the throne room, he had found Asmodeus, in his suit of white, spread out on the throne. Staring the demon down, he couldn't help but see how much Asmodeus looked like Colonel Sanders, making Ketch bite his bottom lip, resisting a moan at the thought of the man making him a human five-dollar fill-up.

Asmodeus couldn't help but smirk at the man before him, his pearly whites showing as he smelled Arthur's arousal, making the Demon of Lust twitch in his seat. "Hello, Arthur." Asmodeus hummed, getting up from the stone throne, quickly meeting the lips of the hunter. They were both needy, needing some good ol' dicking, like your mother. 

"Please, Colonel, fuck me like your little cum slut." Arthur moaned, tugging at Asmodeus's hair, making the demon moan in return from the pain. "You know I can't resist you, Arthur. I crave that bussy of yours." Asmodeus replied, quickly going to work on Arthur's neck, making the B-Rated Bond moan in pleasure. 

Snapping away their clothing, Asmodeus becoming too eager for the taste of Arthur's bussy once more. So wet, so tight. He could never resist such a thing unless it was his famous KFC Bowl, which is in restaurants near you for only $3:99. Grabbing Arthur by his ass, he slammed him onto the nearest table, having him laying on his back, giving the demon a clear view of Arthur's flushed face and body. 

Though, Asmodeus couldn't help but notice Arthur's dick that twitched with any movement or friction that came its way. Grabbing ahold of his dick, Asmodeus gave it a few pumps, earning begging and pleading whines from the hunter, who started to act like a mother who won the casserole competition. "You like that don't you?" Asmodeus said, more of a statement than a question.

The demon didn't wait for an answer, instead aligned himself at Arthur's entrance, not bothering with lube, liking the pain and suffering he gave his lover, as well as his customers after a bad batch of chicken. Thrusting himself into Arthur, Asmodeus like out a guttural, nearly feral moan as he started to thrust, making Arthur cry out in pain and pleasure from his ass being ripped open without warming. Arthur felt as if it were better than any cactus he had used. 

With each thrust, Asmodeus went deeper into Arthur's bussy, soon finding the bottom's prostate, hitting Arthur's sweet spot that made him see stars every time it was beaten like a defense woman. "Fuck yes. Almost as good as my coleslaw, Arthur." Asmodeus moaned out, feeling himself close to his orgasm. Arthur was already nearly on the edge, the constant stimulation of his prostate making him shake and whimper for more. 

After a few more thrusts, Arthur arched his back, coming hard as he reached his orgasm. "Yes, Colonel!" He moaned out, hitting the table once again as his back straightened back up. With his hole tight and clenched, it only took a few more thrusts before Asmodeus filled Arthur with his five-dollar fill-up, pulling out not long after. His secret KFC sauce spilling out of Arthur's hole, dripping down his cheeks. 

Watching as Arthur helplessly laid on the table, Asmodeus admired the work he had done to Arthur, seeing him a panting mess. Getting a sudden idea, Asmodeus leaned down to come right in front of Arthur's dick, licking from Arthur's shaft, feeling the rhythm of the male's heart from the orgasmic pulses. It only further aroused the demon as his hands gripped the Rip-Offs hips, making Arthur whine from the overstimulation of his dick, his head hitting the table as Asmodeus's tongue met his slit. With fresh, hot cum coating his tongue, Asmodeus let it lather in his mouth, whispering softly into Arthur's ear as he swallowed. "It's finger lickin' good."


End file.
